Agosto 15
by GatoCurioso
Summary: El peor y el mejor día de mi vida [ShizNat] [Oneshot]


Este es un fic que escribí hace muchos, muchos meses. Para mi cumpleaños quizá... O un poco antes.

Nuestra protagonista está muy triste... Apagada desde adentro... Pero siempre es mejor darle un final feliz a la ficción, para hacer la vida más llevadera.

Espero que les guste... Y ojalá comenten.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**  
MAI HiME pertenece a Sunrise Inc., lamentablemente.

* * *

**AGOSTO 15**

Un sonido insistente me taladraba los oídos, simplemente no se detenía.

―¿Hola? ―el único día que logro dormir temprano, ¡ahg!

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natsuki! ―claro, ¿quién más sino ella?

―Gracias, ¿ya puedo seguir durmiendo? ―odio tanto, tanto este día.

―Ay, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? ―tengo mis razones.

―Porque así me hicieron mi mamá y mi papá ―¿ya puedo seguir durmiendo?

―Vale, sigue durmiendo, ya te llamaré durante el día ―dudo que pueda hacerlo.

―Aprecio el detalle, en serio ―Mai es muy buena amiga, pero esto es algo que prefiero guardarlo sólo para mí.

―¿Vienes el fin de semana a visitarnos? No sé por qué se te metió esa loca idea de vivir en Tokio. Allí estás complemente sola ―esa es la idea Mai, esa es la idea.

―Hablamos durante el día, bye.

El último día que la vi, era 15 de agosto, hace exactamente 5 años. Llovía a cántaros, así que Shizuru me convenció de quedarme a dormir en su casa en la noche víspera de mi cumpleaños, y cuando las campanas marcaron las doce, ya en la cama, me envolvió entre sus brazos desde atrás, "Feliz cumpleaños ―susurró―, sueña bonito". Sus palabras me derritieron, y la única forma que encontré de responder su gesto fue retener sus brazos en mi cintura cuando empezaba a separarse, y juraría que la sentí sonreír.

Mai no lo sabe, el porqué odio este día, no podría explicárselo sin que me llenara de preguntas, abriendo viejas heridas y reviviendo recuerdos. Shizuru me abandonó un 15 de agosto, para no volver más, me abandonó justo cuando estaba completamente segura de mis sentimientos por ella.

El sol entró por entre las cortinas a eso de las 7 de la mañana, maldije a Mai desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, al igual que tampoco había podido deshacerme de esa opresión en el pecho por recordar aquél día.

Desperté y Shizuru no estaba en la cama. A mi lado, no había más que una pequeña caja, envuelta en papel azul eléctrico y cinta plateada, cuando finalmente me decidí abrirla Shizuru entró a la habitación, traía en una bandeja el desayuno.

―Natsuki, ya despertaste ―sonrió―. Feliz cumpleaños.

La forma en que me miraba, con sus ojos llenos de profunda adoración, me hizo sentir la persona más especial del mundo, y la más feliz, ese día, le diría que yo también la amaba, como ella me lo demostró durante el carnaval.

―Gracias, Shizuru ―respondí sonriendo de igual manera―. ¿Sabes? Tengo una duda, ¿cómo hiciste para que lloviera? ―Shizuru empezó a reír, entendiendo que me refería a la razón por la cual accedí a quedarme a dormir.

―Tuve suerte, mucha suerte ―me extendió el desayuno y mientras empezaba a comer tomó la caja que había visto antes sobre la cama―. Quiero que lo abras cuando estés a solas, realmente espero que sea de tu completo agrado.

Yo me deleitaba con la comida de Shizuru, tenía manos de diosa, cualquiera estaría encantado de estar con una mujer así, excepto la ciega de Natsuki Kuga hace unos meses. Fue por esa razón, que en su momento no noté la expresión de infinita tristeza que sus ojos me mostraban, fue por esa razón, que no me pregunté, por qué no quería que lo abriera con ella, era su despedida.

El teléfono sonó mientras me bañaba, y cuando terminaba de vestirme, lo hizo de nuevo.

―¿Natsuki? ―allí estaba ella, cumpliendo su promesa de llamarme durante el día.

―¿Quién murió ahora? ―respondí con sarcasmo infinito, que estaba aún más arraigado el día de hoy.

―Estás más ogro que anoche, y yo juraba que eso no era posible ―nunca he entendido como la pobre de Mai me aguanta y hasta me tiene cariño, soy una persona horrible de tratar.

―Tokiha, si llamas sólo para criticar mi maravillosa personalidad, ahórratelo, no me interesa ―es como si quisiera alejar a todas y cada una de las personas que conozco, es como si tuviera un gran odio hacía mí misma, por haber sido tan ciega, por desperdiciar mi oportunidad.

―Kuga, lamento informarte que no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, te quiero con el pequeño ogro que llevas dentro y todo ―ésta mujer sí que sabe desarmarme―. Así que dime, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

―Ya sabes, mi emocionante vida, ir a trabajar, y luego dormir― en realidad, tal vez de una vuelta, para intentar despejarme, borrarla de mi mente mientras la adrenalina corre por mis venas.

―¡Algún día te sacaré esa verdad que no has querido confiarme! ―amenazó―. Ahora, creo que sería mejor si das una vuelta y te despejas después de trabajar ―más que una amiga, más que una hermana, siento a Mai como esa madre que siempre quise que me cuidara cuando era pequeña.

―Gracias, Mai ―agregué con un tono sincero, libre de ironía, libre de mí, de lo que me había convertido poco a poco.

―No hay de qué. Diviértete Natsuki ―sentí como colgaban al otro lado de la línea e hice lo mismo, pero deseé con mi corazón, que el teléfono sonará alguna vez por causa de Shizuru.

Pero la verdad es que Shizuru casi nunca me llamaba, ni antes, ni ahora mucho menos. Evitaba contestarle y cuando lo hacía le decía que estaba ocupada, pocas veces le respondí de buena forma, y de a poco, llegó el momento en que ella dejó de hacerlo. Acostumbraba llamar el día de mi cumpleaños, pero ése día estuve con ella, así que no necesitó hacerlo.

―¿Sabes? Hay algo que tengo que decirte ―solté cuando subíamos al taxi.

―Natsuki, hoy es tu cumpleaños, sólo debemos ocuparnos de que la pases bien ―me sonrió de forma encantadora―, por eso iremos al parque de diversiones.

―¡Oye! ¿Es que crees que soy una niña? ―mis mejillas se inflaron y sentía que la sangre se acumulaba allí de a poco― ¿Además, porque debemos ir en taxi? En mi moto sería más rápido.

―Bueno, ya sabes, pienso en algo con alcohol y luego aprovecharme de ti, así que sería peligroso si condujeras en ese estado ―su expresión seria con la mano en su mentón me hacían dudar sobre si lo decía en serio o no, quiero decir, no es que tuviera problemas con que se aprovechará de mí, la verdad es que me encantaba la idea, se me subieron los colores de tan sólo imaginar sus manos rozando mi piel.

―Está bien. Vamos ―la tomé de la mano y subimos al taxi que había parado justo enfrente de nosotras, sin decir una palabra sobre aquella conversación, sin poder ahora, hablar sobre mis sentimientos.

Realmente no pude decir mucho ese día, siempre he sido poco elocuente para expresar mis sentimientos, pero aquella vez fue especial, no podía decir nada sin sonrojarme, la presencia de Shizuru estaba surtiendo un efecto arrebatador en mí.

Subí a mi Ducati, mi fiel compañera desde preparatoria, y salí a toda velocidad para mi trabajo. La monotonía de todos los días, con la gente de todos los días, diciendo lo mismo de todos los días. Días grises y silentes, tristes y vacíos.

"Es el mejor día de mi vida" pensaba. Había gritado eufóricamente en cada uno de los juegos mecánicos, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, mientras Shizuru lucía tranquila y relajada, imperturbable. Incluso convencí, a la siempre perfecta Fujino-sama de almorzar conmigo comida rápida con una mirada de cachorrito abandonado, al igual que algodón de azúcar y todo caramelo que se nos atravesó aquélla tarde. Hicimos lo que se me ocurrió durante todo el día, pero la felicidad nunca es eterna, y el final llegó, ¿el mejor día de mi vida? ¡Qué ilusa!

―Me está siendo algo difícil, Natsuki ―comentó Shizuru de la nada, cuando estábamos en los columpios del parque, ya entrada la noche―, ¿sabes? Me siento como durante el carnaval, últimamente te me haces más irresistible, temo una noche no poder controlarme ―iba a responderle que no tenía que hacerlo, pero su dedo en mis labios me silenció, quería que la dejara continuar―. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por Natsuki es irme.

―¡No! ―eso no, por favor.

―Será difícil, pero es por el bien de las dos ―Shizuru se acercó a mí dándome un beso muerto, sin alma, que me dejó completamente estática y en seguida desapareció entre los árboles del parque.

Las noches en Tokio eran frías y solitarias, en pleno verano, con la ciudad llena de miles de personas y a la vez fría y solitaria. Me recriminé por haberla recordado, por estar pensando aún en ella.

―Es el peor día de mi vida ―el viento golpeaba mi cuerpo suavemente mientras corría por la ciudad con mi moto. Desde que había salido de trabajar estaba en eso, recordando a la vez los últimos momentos en que la vi.

Ya empezaba a hacerse muy tarde, estaba cansada por la falta de sueño y la rutina, decidí dar vuelta y volver a mi casa, pues el cielo avisaba de una gran tormenta. Pocas personas se encontraban a esa hora en las calles, especialmente por la zona céntrica, considerada por la mayoría "peligrosa" en las noches.

Vislumbré la silueta de una persona varios metros delante de mí, caminaba de forma tranquila y elegante. A medida que me acercaba, pude notar que era una mujer por su figura y largo cabello; pero pronto empecé a sospechar que no era más que una alucinación, pues el color castaño de su cabello y forma de andar me hacía creer que era Shizuru, mi Shizuru.

Apenas reaccioné después que Shizuru huyera de mí, corrí por todas partes buscándola, gritando su nombre, implorando que regresase, diciéndole que la amaba, hasta que la lluvia y el amanecer llegaron, dándome a entender que ella no me podía escuchar. Nunca la encontré.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, empecé a frenar, y como temiendo que desapareciera, extendí el brazo haciéndole voltear e impidiendo que huyera. Era ella, o estaba soñando, daba igual, su mirada mezclaba el miedo y la sorpresa, como cuando un animalito es atrapado. Estábamos sin habla, ella y yo, sin saber qué decirnos, cómo tratarnos, estábamos sólo queriendo adivinar, si en verdad esto estaba sucediendo.

―Shizuru ―dije, esperando no despertar inesperadamente de mi sueño.

―Natsuki ―respondió ella, todavía algo descolocada.

―No…, quiero decir, espera… ¿Vas a huir si te suelto? ―sonrió algo divertida por mi falta de fluidez y negó con la cabeza―. Vale, entonces sube, tenemos una conversación pendiente hace un tiempo― le di mi casco, y ella subió sin poner resistencia, aunque también en un completo e incómodo silencio.

La lluvia se hizo presente una vez más, así que decidí conducir hacía mi casa. Shizuru accedió a entrar con cierta reticencia, mas no se negó. Habían pasado 5 años y aun así me sentía estúpidamente feliz de haberla encontrado finalmente.

―No sé si sea tarde para decirte esto ―empecé a hablar, mientras observaba la lluvia por la ventana, me era imposible sostenerle la mirada―, pero no tenías que controlarte. Nunca me diste la oportunidad de darte una respuesta ―sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, como intentando encontrar el significado oculto en mis palabras, o tal vez, la trampa que estaba presente en ellas―. Yo estaba enamorada de ti. Pensaba decírtelo esa noche.

―¿Tú estabas enamorada de mí? ―volteé finalmente para observar su expresión, esperando encontrar algún indicio que me ayudará abrigar mis esperanzas.

―Bueno, no ―me miró confundida por la contradicción―. Aún lo estoy ―sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos, como si hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esa clase de confesión. Empezaba a sentir mis mejillas algo más cálidas.

―Me has dejado sin palabras ―no tenía ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro, una mala señal.

―Entiendo ―le sonreí de forma amarga―. Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo.

―Natsuki ―llamó mientras sacaba algo de su portafolio―. Feliz cumpleaños ―me extendió un sobre blanco, tenía escrito mi nombre y la dirección de Mai con su perfecta caligrafía―. Te juro que éste sí pensaba hacértelo llegar, no como todos los que tengo apilados en casa ―adentro, encontré la tarjeta de una veterinaria en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio, donde decía que 'la señorita Natsuki Kuga', podía reclamar a su Akita de dos meses de edad, color crema, de nombre Dhuran, cuando lo deseará.

―Gracias, es un lindo detalle realmente. Creo que algo de compañía me vendría bien ―intenté sonreírle.

―¿Natsuki? ―el tono que usaba ahora era diferente, ¿más suave? ¿Más nervioso?

―¿Uhm? ―decidí no mirarla y concentrarme en la tarjeta, no quería llorar frente a ella.

―Yo también te amo.

**FIN **

* * *

Bueno, es todo...  
Un saludo.


End file.
